This invention relates to a snow shovel/scraper which can be pushed manually by a user so as to scrape snow from a ground surface and to push that snow to one side of the surface.
Various devices are available for shoveling or moving snow on a manual basis.
Conventional snow shovels are available which include an elongated handle generally with a T-piece at the end of the handle and a wide shovel blade at the other end which can be used to push the snow or to lift the snow for throwing. The pushing action is however limited to that which can be obtained by hand force or by pressing the T-bar piece of the handle against the lower part of the body of the user. This limits the amount of snow that can be pushed.
Other designs of scoop arrangement are available for scraping snow into a scoop and then pulling or transporting the snow for dumping.
These designs however are generally unsatisfactory in that they are not properly designed for application of force by the user for moving of the snow. This either limits the amount of snow which can be moved or makes it physically challenging for the user.